RA011
Synopsis On the morning of the Lantana Town Contest, Yazmyne watches Elekid and Aerodactyl practicing Low Kick and Focus Punch as she had planned. Aerodactyl uses his wings as faux punching bags for Elekid to strike. Meanwhile, Bagon watches Aerodactyl while nibbling on some Pokemon food. Flora and her mother with a healthy Cubchoo show up to tell Yazmyne that it's time to register. Yazmnyne gives her Pokemon some treats while they head to the contest hall. Flora asks Yazmyne which Pokemon she'll appeal with. She says that her Eevee will take the stage first while Elekid is slated to be in the battle rounds. Flora's mother explains that she has an older daughter that she wished could have met Yazmyne. The mother says that her daughter has two ribbons and was supposed to return to Lantana Town yesterday but she never called. In any case, she is also a Coordinator and maybe she and Yazmyne will battle. Yazmyne hopes to meet her. They all reach the Contest Hall and they stand in a long line that stretches outside the building. When they finally enter, Flora is captivated by all the Pokemon owned by coordinators preparing to enter the contest. She wants to pet every single one, but her mother has to hold her back. When they reach the front, Yazmyne turns in her Pokedex to register for Riau Contests and obtain a new ribbon case. Flora wants to enter the contest too with Cubchoo but her mother says that she and Cubchoo can become Coordinators when they can older, causing Flora to pout. A voice calls out to Yazmyne, and the girl searches around to see Megumi and her Venomoth. The girls share hugs and Yazmyne introduces her to Flora and her mother, along with the story of Cubchoo. Yazmyne relays that she met Abiana a while back and she caught a Tropius. Megumi that she hasn't caught any new Pokemon yet, but she believes she's ready for her Riau debut. Yazmyne repeats the statement and proudly shows off her Venom Badge, explaining to Flora and her mother that she participates in both gyms and contests. Yazmyne assumes Megumi has registered and the two hope to meet in the finals. Then Eevee runs off and jumps into another person's arms. The trainer is revealed to be Emma. Yazmyne resumes the introductions, but Flora says that Emma is her big sister, surprising Yazmyne. The episode cuts to the contest. The Lantana Contest features a grass stage during the appeal and battle rounds. The emcee explains that Riau Contests are known for their unique variety of stages. She reminds them that everyone is competing for the Riau Grand Festival, and all Coordinators require five ribbons to compete. In addition, at least three ribbons must be won on different stages. Per all standard contests, the event will span two days. Day one is the appeal stage and day two will be the battle rounds where the winner will receive the Lantana Town Ribbon. She introduces the three judges of the event and begins the contest to the roar of the crowd. In the stands, Flora expresses that its surprising that Emma and Yazmyne know each other. The emcee explains that over thirty coordinators have registered for the competition and thus the best eight of them will advance to the battle rounds. On the appeal stage, Megumi is up early in the performances. She calls out a Magby, who Emma registers into her Pokedex. Megumi commands Fire Blast and Magby fires the attack toward the surface. Afterward, Magby jumps into the center of the Fire Blast and uses Psychic to manipulate the flames into a terrifying and mystifying dance. The emcee explains that Megumi has amazing Pokémon, but she doesn't care to show off such "traditional" attributes in a Contest. She much prefers ominous, mysterious or even disturbing appeals. Three more Coordinators appeal until Flora gets excited that Emma is about to perform. Emma calls out her new Pokemon, Surskit, who Yazmyne scans into her Pokedex. Surskit starts by filling the stage with bubbles. Emma then orders Surskit to twirl with Water Sport. Surkit spins itself on one leg fires a stream of water whips into the sky, which destroys all of the bubbles for a sparkling effect while gracing the audience with a gentle dew. Yazmyne is impressed Emma could come up with such an appeal with a Pokemon she just caught. Emma is complimented for a simple, refreshing appeal. Yazmyne is up second to last. She chooses the Evolution Pokemon, Eevee. Yazmyne starts clapping in slow organized beats. The audience is confused until Eevee performs Helping Hand. Eevee gets on her hind legs and begin clapping. She releases colorful orbs around the contest hall which hits the audience, prompting them to clap with Eevee and Yazmyne. Even the judges get involved. Yazmyne orders a finish with Hidden Power. Eevee fires the orbs into the sky, and they collide with each other for some light fireworks and a sparkling effect. The appeal stage soon ends. The top eight coordinators are listed with Emma, Yazmyne, and Megumi each advancing to the next round, which will be held in the next hour. Major Events *Yazmyne registers for Riau contests and obtains a new ribbon case. *Yazmyne encounters Megumi and Emma at Lantana Town, and they all register for the Lantana Town Contest *Flora is revealed to be Emma's younger sister *Megumi, Emma, and Yazmyne enter the Lantana Town Contest *Yazmyne has Elekid and Eevee make their contest debut *Emma is revealed to have captured a Surskit *Megumi is revealed to own a Magby *Megumi, Emma, and Yazmyne advance to the battle rounds. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Megumi *Emma *Flora *Jason *Flora's mother *Lady Joyce *Audience *Nurse Joy Pokemon *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Venomoth *Magby *Surskit (Emma's) *Mincinno (Jason's) *Swablu (Jason's) Coordinators' *Wurmple *Bagon *Ledian *Nuzleaf *Pichu *Staryu *Raichu Trivia *Pokémon used by miscellaneous Coordinators are featured in Round 4 Phenac Stadium in Pokémon Collosseum Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Megumi Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Riau Adventures